Pressekonferenz
by Alanis
Summary: Pressekonferenz in Hogwarts. Hier wird die ganze Wahrheit über die düsteren Machenschaften des Lehrpersonals aufgedeckt!


**__**

Pressekonferenz

Pressekonferenz in Hogwarts. Die mehr oder weniger freiwillig zu Stars gewordenen Lehrer aus Hogwarts stellen sich der Zauberer- und Muggelpresse. Die renommiertesten Blätter wie ‚Der Tagesprophet', ‚Die Hexenwoche', die Bildzeitung, ‚Hexe im Spiegel' , die Oberammergauer Rundschau, die FAZ und die Bäckerblume haben ihre besten Reporter geschickt, um wirklich die ganze Wahrheit über das zweifelhafte Lehrpersonal von Hogwarts aufzudecken.

Die Große Halle ist ausgeräumt worden, die Tische in irgendeiner Besenkammer verstaut. Stattdessen ist ein großer, mit einem lilafarbenen Samttuch bedeckter Tisch aufgestellt worden. Die Reporter tummeln sich in der Großen Halle, schlürfen billigen Sekt und lästern über die Farbabstimmung der Dekoration.

Im Hintergrund öffnet sich eine Tür und das Lehrerkollegium betritt, begleitet von zehn übellaunigen muskelbepackten Wachmännern den Saal. Jeder nimmt hinter einem Mikrofon Platz und ein Blitzlichtgewitter bricht aus.

Dumbledore: "Hey, keine Fotos, bitte. Nach der Konferenz gibt es ein Extra-Shooting. Sie 

wissen ja, wie das abläuft, also fangen wir gleich an."

*Reporter heben die Hände*

Dumbledore: "Ja, Sie da hinten, mit der großen Brille."

Journalistin :" Karla Kolumna, Blümchen Times. Professor Dumbledore, Sie haben seit

Erscheinen der Potter Bücher verstärkt Drohbriefe von finanziell ruinierten Ex- 

Zauberstars, die Aufgrund von Harry Potter am Ende ihrer Karriere sind, 

erhalten. Denken Sie, diese Briefe sind ernst zu nehmen?"

*im Hintergrund gestikuliert McGonagall wild herum und schüttelt verzweifelt mit dem Kopf in Kolumnas Richtung*

Dumbledore: "Drohbriefe? Hä? Gute Frau, ich weiß nicht, wovon- obwohl...MINERVA!!!

Hast du mir was zu sagen?"

McGonagall: *kleinlaut* "Ja, ja, es gab da...gewisse Briefe... Aber, Albus, wir dachten uns,

warum dich unnötig aufregen? Das wäre doch gar nicht gut für deinen 

Blutdruck gewesen. Und außerdem, was sind denn schon ein paar

Morddrohungen?" 

Dumbledore: *beleidigt*"Nein, Minerva, es geht ums Prinzip! Nie erfahre ich hier von

irgendwas! Alle denken ich verkrafte sowas nicht mehr! Und dabei bin ich 

doch der Schulleiter!!! Also sowas..."

Journalistin: *peinlich berührt* "Äh, gut. Schon gut."

*Dumbledore nimmt den nächsten Journalisten dran*

Journalist : "Professor McGonagall, Sie geben also zu, dass es gewisse Briefe gegeben hat. 

Nun wollen wir aber konkrete Namen hören!"

*zustimmendes Gemurmel*

McGonagall: "Nun gut, ich wüsste nicht, warum ich einen Hehl daraus machen sollte, wer 

diese dreckigen *ein lauter Piepton übertönt das nun Folgende* waren, die uns 

diese Briefe geschrieben haben! Also, einer der unverschämtesten kam von 

einer Blocksberg, oder wie die hieß. Hat uns was vorgejammert von wegen alles

in Immobiliengeschäften auf Mallorca verloren und immense Kosten für 

Alkohol-Entzugstherapie und so.

Die erste Morddrohung kam von zwei durchgedrehten Muggel-Kerlen mit 

komischen Namen aus Las Vegas. Haben irgendein wirres Zeug über weiße 

Tiger, die kommen, und uns holen werden geschrieben. Können nicht mehr 

ganz bei Trost gewesen sein. 

Gehört schon ne Menge Blödheit dazu, seinen Namen unter eine anonyme 

Morddrohung zu setzen..."

Quirrell: "Aber sie hatten sich soviel Mühe mit den ausgeschnittenen Buchstaben

gegeben..."

Rest der: "Klappe!!! Du solltest eh eigentlich schon tot sein." 

Lehrer

Quirrell: "Menno."

Dumbledore: *leicht entnervt* "Nächste Frage, bitte. Ja, der junge Mann in dem rot-orange

geblümten Trenchcoat mit dem Irokesenschnitt."

Journalist: "Ich?"

Dumbledore: "Nein, nein, Ihr Kollege da in der echten Ecke."

Richtiger : "Jean-Claude van Damme, Osservatore Romano. Professor Snape, In dieser 

Journalist Schule sollen die Schüler ja nicht nur die Grundlagen der angewandten Magie

erlernen. Ein weiteres Ziel ist es, ihnen wichtige Werte, wie Toleranz, 

Sozialverhalten, Objektivität und...äh...die Notwendigkeit einer gewissen

Körperhygiene zu vermitteln. Denken Sie, dass die Lehrerschaft dieser Aufgabe

gewachsen 

ist?"

Snape: *beißt die Zähne zusammen* "Wenn Sie damit auf meine Haare anspielen

wollen-"

*heftiges Kopfnicken der restlichen Lehrer, so dass Snape es nicht sehen kann*

Journalist: *hastig* "Nein, nein, Professor, keinesfalls..."

Snape: "Das will ich auch hoffen. Und nur, dass Sie es wissen: ich leide an extrem 

schnellfettendem Haar, das ist ganz typisch bei hellen Hauttypen und hat

keinesfalls etwas mit mangelnder Hygiene zu tun.

*verhaltenes Kichern aus dem Hintergrund*

Nun, aber um auf Ihre ursprüngliche Frage zurückzukommen, Herr ...äh...van 

Damme, wir legen hier keinerlei Wert auf die Vermittlung irgendwelcher 

‚Werte', wie Sie es nennen. Es geht uns, mal lax formuliert, ziemlich am 

Arsch vorbei, ob sich die Kinder mobben oder nicht, schließlich wollen wir sie 

auf das Berufsleben vorbereiten und da ist es nicht schlecht, wenn man weiß, 

wie man jemandem ordentlich in den Arsch kriecht."

*Journalisten kritzeln geschäftig auf ihre Blöcke*

Dumbledore: "Gut, weiter. Der schlechtgelaunte ältere Herr in dem grauen Anzug, bitte."

Journalist: "Reich-Ranicki, mein Name, Literaturrrrkritttiker. Iff wollte nur einmal 

klarrftellen, daff diese Bücherrr eine rrregelrrächte Bäleidigung fürr die

kultifierrte abendländiffe Belletrrifftik ssind!" 

Dumbledore: "Äh...wie bitte? Könnten Sie Ihren Standpunkt vielleicht etwas ..._klarer _

vertreten?"

Journalist: "Habän Sssie ein Prroblem mit Krritik? Iff finde, ess muff einmal deutliff 

gefagt werrden, daff diefe Arrt von Litteraturr-"

Dumbledore: "Also, wirklich, das reicht! Ich muss Sie doch sehr bitten, Ihr Vokabular etwas 

sorgfältiger auszuwählen! Schließlich sehen auch Kinder zu! Wir müssen uns 

derlei Beleidigungen nicht gefallen lassen!"

Journalist: "Alsso, daff ift doch-"

*Dumbledore nickt zwei Saalordnern in einer Ecke der Halle zu. Sie gehen zu dem aufgebrachten Mann hinüber, packen ihn je an einem Arm du zerren ihn energisch rückwärts aus dem Saal*

Journalist: *fuchtelt mit einer Faust in der Luft herum* "Unverrrschämtheit! Daf wirrd ein

Nachfpiel habän!"

*das Blitzlichtgewitter beginnt von neuem* 

Dumbledore: "Herrschaften, das hatten wir doch schon geklärt! Keine Fotos während der

Konferenz! Wenn wir dann bitte weitermachen könnten. Ja, Sie, die junge 

Dame in dem weißen Kleid über dem Lüftungsschacht da hinten."

Journalistin: "Annegret Meier-Hüpfenbrink, Medizini. Eine Frage an Herrn Hagrid: In letzter

Zeit haben sich Gerüchte um eine angebliche Alkoholsucht Ihrerseits gehäuft. 

Meinen Sie, Sie können trotzt Ihres exzessiven Alkoholkonsums immer noch 

ein gutes Beispiel für Ihre Schüler sein?"

Hagrid: "Das is garnich wahr! Weiß auchnich wie Se darauf kommen. Nur, weil ich 

mich ab und zu mal unten im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' vollaufen lasse…"

*Hüsteln aus den Lehrerkollegium, das sich verdächtig wie ‚von wegen, ab und zu…' anhört*

Hagrid: "Außerdem kann man's hier unter drei Promille ehnich aushalten. Die Schüler

ham auch kein Problem damit. Die werden ja schon früh dran gewöhnt. Ich 

mein, Butterbier heißt schließlich nich umsonst so…Hochprozentiges Zeug ist

das!"

Dumbledore: *gequetscht* "LassmalgutseinHagrid. (zum Schreiber neben ihm) Streichen Sie

das aus dem Protokoll, verstanden? Noch eine Frage? Ja, bitte?"

Journalist: " Mr Lupin, Sie haben ein Jahr lang in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Man nimmt 

allgemein an, dass die Gehälter hier nicht allzu schlecht sind, sieht man sich 

mal die Vielzahl an Ferienvillen auf Ibiza, Formentera und Hawaii an, die sich 

im Besitz von Mitgliedern des Lehrerkollegiums befinden. Wie kommt es also, 

dass sich Ihre finanzielle Situation innerhalb dieses Jahres nicht merklich 

gebessert hat?"

Lupin: " Nun, das meiste ist natürlich für Schutzgelder draufgegangen, die ich 

Professor McGonagall dafür bezahlen musste, dass sie niemandem erzählt, 

dass ich ein Werwolf bin, aber das ist ja zum Glück jetzt erledigt."

*Professor McGonagall guckt Lupin _sehr _unfreundlich an und macht eine komische Geste, indem sie sich mit dem Finger quer den Hals entlangfährt*

Lupin: *hektisch* "Äh, das war natürlich nur ein Scherz. Ich…äh…bin kein Mensch, 

der viel Wert auf materiellen Besitz legt."

Dumbledore: "OK, dann wäre das ja geklärt. (sehr leise) Lupin, wir sprechen uns nach der 

Konferenz noch in meinem Büro. (wieder in normaler Lautstärke) Der 

Nächste. Der Gentleman in dem roten Mantel mit der Zipfelmütze, bitte."

Journalist: "Axel, BRAVO. Professor Flitwick, Sie gehen ja sehr offen mit Ihrer

Kleinwüchsigkeit um. Sind die Reaktionen der Schüler darauf durchweg 

positiv?"

Flitwick: "Nun, Herr Bravo, ich kann wohl mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass ich der 

beliebteste Lehrer der Schule bin und auch durchweg ernst genommen werde. 

Die Schüler sagen immer, es macht nur halb soviel Spaß den Sammelzauber an 

Kissen auszuprobieren, als an mir.

Auch bei meinen Kollegen stoße ich auf großes Verständnis und habe mich 

sehr gut integriert. In der Pause ziehen sie mir im Lehrerzimmer gerne 

niedliche Puppenkleidchen an oder machen mir lustige Frisuren."

*mitleidige Blicke von allen Seiten; Dumbledore nimmt die nächste Journalistin dran*

Journalistin: "Alice Schwarzer, Brigitte. Professor Lockhart, man hat gehört, Sie seien seit 

Ihrem Jahr in Hogwarts leicht angeschlagen. Nun möchten unsere 

besorgten Leserinnen wissen, ob es Ihnen mittlerweile etwas besser geht."

Lockhart: *keine Reaktion*

Journalistin: "Ähm...Professor?"

Lockhart: *lächelt stumm vor sich hin und guckt dumm in die Gegend*

McGonagall: *springt hastig auf* "Oh, Sie meinen...nein, nein, das ist ein Missverständnis! 

Er mag vielleicht so aussehen, aber es handelt sich hier eigentlich gar nicht um 

Professor Lockhart, sondern um...äh.."

Lupin: "Seinen Zwillingsbruder!"

McGonagall: "Genau! Und er antwortet nicht, weil er nämlich..."

Snape: "Taubstumm ist!"

McGonagall: "Völlig richtig! Und er ist heute hier, weil..."

Hagrid: "Wir einen Rohrbruch hatten und er Klempner ist!"

*Stille; die restlichen Lehrer schauen Hagrid mit teilweise mordlustigen Blicken an*

Hagrid: *murmelnd* "Wieso denn nich? Is doch garnich so unwahrscheinlich..."

Lockhart: *sehr freundlich*"Entschuldigen Sie, ich mische mich ja nur ungern in Ihre 

kleine Unterhaltung ein, aber reden Sie von mir?" 

Journalist: "Hatten Sie nicht gesagt, er ist..."

McGonagall: "Ja! Ich meine, nein! Ich..äh..er ist geheilt! Ein..ähm.. medizinisches Wunder!"

*Stille im Saal, sämtliche Journalisten und Lehrer starren McGonagall an, nur Lockhart sitzt völlig unbeteiligt auf seinem Stuhl und summt den Soundtrack von ‚Pulp Fiction'*

Dumbledore: "Ups, wie doch die Zeit vergeht! Tut mir Leid, aber unsere Zeit ist leider schon 

abgelaufen! Das war die letzte Frage, die Konferenz ist zu Ende!"

*niemand rührt sich*

Dumbledore: "ALSO MACHEN SIE, DASS SIE RAUSKOMMEN,

VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!!!" 

*Journalisten verlassen fluchtartig den Raum, es gibt einige Verletzte*

McGonagall: "Na na, Albus, beruhige dich. Denk an deinen Blutdruck."

Dumbledore: *mit zitternden Lippen*"Mein Blutdruck ist mir scheißegal!!! (zu Lockhart)

UND SIE HÖREN GEFÄLLIGST AUF ZU SUMMEN,

VERSTANDEN?!?!"

Lockhart: *zuckt kurz zusammen* "Okey, Dokey!"

Dumbledore: "Gaaah! Ich werd hier noch verrückt! Mir reicht's! Ich gehe!"

*schubst die Bodyguards zur Seite stürmt aus dem Raum und knallt die Tür zu*

Snape: *verdreht die Augen*"Meine Güte, der wird auch immer zickiger."

McGonagall: "Hmm, vielleicht sollten wir ein paar von seinen Medikamenten absetzen... 

Naja, was soll's, kommt Leute wir geh'n runter in den Pub einen heben."

*Rest der Lehrer erhebt sich fröhlich und verlässt unter Anstimmung von Saufliedern den Raum*

ENDE

Anm. der Autorin: Alle HP Charaktere gehören JK Rowling, oder Warner Bros, oder sonstwem, jedenfalls nicht mir. Die Journalisten sind größtenteils auch nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Bibi Blocksberg und Karla Kolumna gehören der Ex-Frau von Peter Lustig, Alice Schwarzer, Jean-Claude van Damme, Marcel Reich-Ranicki und Siegfried und Roy gehören sich selbst. Keine Ahnung, wem der Soundtrack von Pulp Fiction gehört, wahrscheinlich Quentin Tarantino.(wenn nicht, sorry, Herr Tarantino)

Osservatore Romano © by Papst Johannes Paul II.

Ferner möchte ich klarstellen, dass ich nichts gegen Kleinwüchsige, Taubstumme, Pulp Fiction Fans oder Klempner, allerdings eine Menge gegen Marcel Reich-Ranicki habe.


End file.
